Her Family Photo
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Charlotte might not be as devious as her father, but she does have a few plans in her mind. And if those plans involve getting her father and Kimball Cho together she doubts anyone would mind. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

I was asked to write a little something between Cho and Patrick (as Red John) with Charlotte still being alive. Well, this is the first chapter of that. This is going to be fun!

Warnings: Sex. Murder. (This is an ongoing story and warnings will be added as I go along.)

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr (I made a Tumblr!) under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Placing her book down Charlotte cocked her head to the side and listened to her father talk on the phone. Well, she attempted to listen to him. He always got really quiet when he was talking about whatever he was working on.

It wasn't as if she didn't know what was going on and who he was. There was no real reason for him to hide that part of himself. That didn't stop him from not wanting her to get involved with his double life.

She knew that it was mostly because her being in the dark about the finer points made her safe, but it was still a little annoying. How safe could she be with the knowledge that her father was a serial killer that had murdered her mother?

Yeah, her not knowing about the details in his 'operations' wasn't the best place for her either. He was her father though and she knew he was trying to keep her safe. If it had been anyone else though it would have just angered her.

Instead she liked to listen in and try to figure out what he was doing. Without him knowing of course. Which brought her to his newest operation. Though she wasn't completely sure if she'd call it an operation or just sheer boredom at this point.

When he had told her that he was going to be working with the CBI to help them catch Red John she had laughed in his face. Not just because he himself was the killer, but because he was supposed to be working with a team.

Patrick Jane was not a team player anymore than she was. They lead and everyone else followed. At least that's what she had always thought. Then he actually did it and something in him changed. She still didn't know if it was a good change or not.

Not to say that he didn't continue working behind the scenes and organizing everything that he could get his hands on from elections to… Honestly, maybe he kept the details from her because they were actually a little boring.

The point was he wasn't acting like himself and she had no idea why. It was a puzzle and she, like her father, loved having a good puzzle to figure out. Especially when the person didn't know they needed to be figured out.

The changes in him were subtle ones that she had actually missed at first, but now that she saw them she couldn't not see them. Smiling real smiles a little more. Being more playful to other people instead of dismissing them out right.

For the first time she could say that he was truly enjoying life. That wasn't exactly the right way to phrase it, but she couldn't think of any other way to describe the change. Other than saying she was going to get to the bottom of it.

That's what she did. When a puzzle was in front of her she had to figure it out. Like when her mother was killed. She knew that there was something wrong about the whole situation. It just didn't fit what the police and her father were saying.

Not that she was really told all that much. She was a child and there for had to be protected from the horrors that had come. For awhile she had been okay with that. She had just lost her mother and her father was in an institution. She wanted nothing to do with any of it.

When her father came back though he was different in a way she hadn't expected. At least, he was when no one else was around. When it was just him and her he was the loving father that he had always been.

She wasn't ashamed to say that she was a Daddy's girl and she was the twinkle in his eyes. That was just the way things went with them. If she needed anything she went to her father and he did everything in his power to do what she wanted.

Even at his most busy he had made sure that she came first. Whether it was skipping meetings to come to her piano recitals or making sure that he tucked her into bed when she was younger. He was always there.

To this day before she went into her room to sleep he always said their little saying. 'You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise'. It was a small thing, but it was their thing and that meant something to them.

She hadn't had that same relationship with her mother. She could remember them playing with dolls and coloring together, but there was a sort of disconnect between them. Almost as if it was done out of duty and not because they wanted to spend time together.

It hadn't been a rough childhood. Outside of a little fighting that happened there was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, the more time she spent thinking about her parents the more she realized that they had acted more like roommates and less like husband and wife.

That had been her first clue that something was amiss with her mother's murder. Charlotte had been devastated when she found out. They might not have been close, but she was her mother and she did love her.

She had spent weeks crying and wondering what would have happened if she had been there instead of at a slumber party. One that she hadn't actually been supposed to go to because she had gotten grounded earlier that week.

It was frankly terrifying to think about. Especially after her father went off the deep end for a bit. Which made no sense at all. Yes, she was sure that he loved her, but he didn't love her enough to act like he had been.

Then they were finally away from the police and cameras and he was back to being his normal self. Except a little lighter. Almost as if a weight, about 120 pounds, had been lifted off of his chest. Psychologists were good, but not that good.

So she had started to watch him and what she saw should have scared her. Every sign pointed to the fact that he was behind the murder somehow. At first that was what she thought. Red John had contacted her father and that was that.

It wasn't until she realized that the killer had stopped what the was doing that it all fell into place. He hadn't been connected by Red John and put a hit out on his wife. He had been the one to kill her himself.

Charlotte had had no idea what she was supposed to do with that information. It had thrust him into a whole new light and for the first time she was actually a little afraid of the man. That fear lasted almost a full day.

Then he spilled hot tea all over his shirt and pant and started to jump around the kitchen like a loon. She had fallen out of her chair laughing at her father's antics. After that she knew that while he might be a killer she was complete safe with him.

Later that night she had sat him down and told him that she knew about him being Red John. She had never seen him look more fearful than when she had said that. It was like he thought she was going to walk away from him.

It had broken her heart to see him like that. Which made it all the nicer to see him smile when she explained that the last thing she was going to do was turn him into the police. It was just a random fact about her father that didn't really affect her at all.

Work was work and home was home. That was their life and though it was a bit annoying having him disappear for a day or so or hearing him talking in hushed voices about something that she both wanted to know about and didn't care about.

Then he decided that it was time to make a change and Red John was brought out to play once more. She still wasn't sure if he did that just because he was bored or if he had really wanted to join the CBI and work the case. It didn't really matter she guessed.

All that did matter was what he was doing currently. Which was talking on the phone with she guessed Lisbon about a case that they were attempting to solve. Well, the agents were attempting to solve it. Knowing her father he already had all the answers and a plan.

As for her she had a plan all her own. One that she started to come up with when she met the members of team Lisbon. Okay, maybe not that early, but once she had learned about the team she started to formulate it.

The first people she had met were Grace and Wayne. She wanted them to get together as soon as she saw them staring longingly at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They were just so cute together. Though it was apart that they found their steps.

Both of them were insanely sweet and kind to pretty much everyone that they came into contact with. They were all smiles and shoulders to cry on if someone needed them. Sometimes even when they weren't needed.

All of that changed though when someone was in danger. She could tell just by looking at the puppy dog that was Wayne Rigsby that he could fight. It was Grace that was a bit of a shock. Yet when the time came they were both more than ready to hand someone their own ass. Usually while smiling.

After that she had met the fearless leader that was Teresa Lisbon. It had taken a few weeks to figure out who she was, but after that it was blindingly obvious. Seriously, how everyone didn't see it was beyond Charlotte.

The woman was born to be a mother. She was equal parts overprotective and loving. She made sure that everyone was taken care of. Even if she had to drag them out of the office by their ear. It had been hilarious to see her do that to her father.

Then came Kimball Cho. The only person on the team she had yet to figure out even after years of knowing him. If she was right though she wasn't the only one the man was a mystery too. Her father hadn't figured out either.

That in and of itself was strange. He had been reading people for a lot longer than she had. He made his job and his side job reading people. If he wasn't good at reading people than he would have already been caught for murder.

There was something about the young agent that gave everyone pause. Well, almost everyone. A lot of people over looked the man for some reason. They never saw the potential in what he could be hiding from them.

That was probably why he was her favorite person on the team. Especially when they got into discussions. It was fun trying to figure out what he was going to say about a certain situation and than be completely surprised when he took it a direction even she hadn't seen.

When everything was said and done she liked him and she wanted him. Not like that. At least not for herself. As much as her father would hate to admit it he was lonely and the two would make a good pair.

Which was exactly what she was going to do. They might be blind to the obvious attraction and potential between them, but she wasn't. Somehow she was going to help them see it. It was a good thing she was as smart and devious as her father.


	2. Chapter 2

I was asked to write a little something between Cho and Patrick (as Red John) with Charlotte still being alive. Well, this is the first chapter of that. This is going to be fun!

Warnings: Sex. Murder. (This is an ongoing story and warnings will be added as I go along.)

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr (I made a Tumblr!) under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Walking out of the elevator Charlotte made her way through the office space her eyes darting around. It wasn't often that she went to where her father worked, but she always did find it interesting when she was there.

There was something about watching the police in their natural environment that made her mind wonder. Everyone seemed so normal and boring in this setting. It was more like a business office than a place where police worked. Suits did a lot to make it seem that way.

If it wasn't for the suspects and interrogations going on it would have been dull. It was in those moments though that you got to learn about who the cop was. If they could get inside someone's head or if they just used intimidation to get what they wanted.

She had been able to watch everyone on the team in the interrogation room at least once and she had been impressed by them all. They were all fairly good at getting someone to talk without resorting to threats and schoolyard bullying.

Of course, Cho was the best. In that room the man was completely at peace and was able to control everything perfectly. That was actually when she first started to think that him and her father would be good together.

He was exactly the type of person that you underestimated until he was at your throat. People did that with her father all the time. The difference between them though was that Cho held no qualms fighting when it came down to it.

Her father was more in his mind. He planned and plotted the perfect crime to the last detail so everything went his way. There was nothing that he could not control and he was very much aware of that.

Cho was more physical. Even with how smart he was and how much control he had he knew that there was always need for a good punch. It might not be the cleanest way to do something, but it did get the job done.

It was the perfect combination. Her father could calm Cho down if he went a little overboard with the punching and Cho could calm her father down if he got caught up in his mind. How was she the only one that saw this?

So here she was ready to put her plan into motion. It had taken more time than she liked to admit thinking of ways to get her father with Cho. The two men were just too smart to fall for pretty much everything that she thought of.

She hadn't really had many reasons over the years to come up with schemes. That was her father's thing and she was more than happy to let him have it. She liked her sleep too much to let herself get that caught up in running other peoples lives.

That was when it hit her. She didn't need a big elaborate plan to get them to see how perfect they were for each other. All she had to do was act like she thought they already were dating, but were keeping it quiet.

It was brilliant and simple. Which she had learned from Cho was the way that most people fell. They thought of plans that were so elaborate that they started to forget the little details and everything fell apart.

Her actions would force them both to start questioning themselves and make them really look at each other. It was in that second glance that they would see what they were missing and they would finally get together.

She didn't even have to act all that different. Just had to say what she was thinking. A few key words here and there. Asking how Cho was specifically instead of as part of a group. Going out of her way to talk to the agent herself.

Before they knew what was happening they'd be with each other. Okay, so she had glossed over a few steps. Some really important steps like whether or not Cho was dating anyone or if he was even attracted to men.

She was really glad that her and her father had had that conversation about sex. It was beyond awkward at the time, but it helpful and she now she knew that her father was attracted to both men and women.

That left Cho. She didn't think he was homophobic by any means, but she also knew how he was brought up. Gangs, military, and police weren't exactly known for their love of the LGBT community.

She knew that that had to have had a huge effect on the man. Whether he was aware of it or not. Which meant that she would have even more work to do. She really hoped that he wasn't the man that let childhood prejudice rule his life.

Once she had those questions answered she could start to slip that she thought they were together. She had to be careful though. If she did this too quickly then it was just going to end up hurting them both. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Hey, Charlotte," Grace greeted walking up to her, "Are you looking for your dad?"

"Yeah," the teen replied holding up a copy of 'The Picture of Dorian Gray', "Book report time. I wanted to pick his brain."

"Well, he and Lisbon are off talking the family of our victim, but I've seen Cho read that a few times over the years. He's at his desk."

"Thank you."

Waving at the woman Charlotte made her way into their bullpen and looked around. An amused smile came to her lips when her eyes landed on what was dubbed as her father's couch. He really did know how to take over a place

Moving towards the desks she saw that the only people that were there were Cho and Rigsby. Though the younger one was balancing a pencil on his upper lip so she didn't know if he was there mentally.

"Hey guys," Charlotte greeting causing the younger agent to jerk to attention making her laugh.

"Charlotte," Rigsby grinned a blush on his cheeks, "I did not see you there. How have you been?"

"I've been well," she offered wondering, not for the first time, if he was part puppy.

"Yeah? Because Jane was talking about your next piano recital. Something about the song the teacher picked for you to play?"

"Mrs. Bush does not like me. I don't know how exactly she thinks I do this, but she's accused me of cheating more than once. She gave me a piece that most teachers wouldn't give someone until they were college level. She wants me to mess up and prove her right."

A soft snort came from Cho's desk when she said that causing her and Rigsby to smile at each other. They had all come to her last few performances. They also probably heard from her father just how often she practiced on the piano they had at home.

They knew that she was as good as she was because she worked at it. Still, it was nice to know that the older man had faith in her. He didn't even know the piece just that she was playing it and therefor it would be good.

Walking over to his desk she sat in the chair next to it and smile. She watched his lips twitch slightly though he never looked away from his computer. He was a good agent, but sometimes she wished that he would loosen up. Maybe just be Kimball instead of Cho

"Why doesn't your father just get you a new piano instructor?" Rigsby asked a little confused, "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"He said he would if I wanted to," Charlotte shrugged, "But that felt like I was letting her win. That she got to me to the point of asking my Daddy to fix things for me. Not happening."

The smirk grew on Cho's lips at that and she knew he agreed with her. It wasn't about being the best all the time. Sometimes you just had to shove it in somebody's face that they could do what they wanted and you were still going to win.

"Hey, Cho," Charlotte said turning fully to him.

"What do you want?" he questioned getting straight to the point.

"What makes you think I want something? Maybe I'm just waiting for my dad and noticed that you hadn't even said hello to me."

"Hello, Charlotte. What do you want?"

"Again. What makes you think I'm not just waiting for my dad?"

"If that was it you would have made a cup of tea and sat on his couch after you talked to us. You didn't. You want something. What is it?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a great detective?"

The agent's eyes sparkled in amusement as Rigsby chuckled behind his computer. This was her favorite part of seeing the older man. He knew that she was playing him and he gave as good as he got. It was refreshing.

"Okay, you got me," Charlotte admitted after a moment, "I'm supposed to..."

"I'm not doing your homework for you," Cho giving her a droll look.

"Frankly, I am insulted that you would even think that. I simply wanted to discuss the book because Grace said you've read it a few times. I was going to talk about it with Dad too."

Cho turned fully to her for the first time giving her the same look he gave suspects in the interrogation room. Smiling happily she held out the book and let him take it. It was amazing to watch him soften slightly when he caught the title.

That was not something that happened everyday. Cho was in control of himself. It only happened if something truly shocked him. The book must mean something to him. Now she was a little happier that she had picked the one her father said.

"Have you read it yet?" Cho asked handing it back to her after a moment.

"Not yet, but..." she tried to start only for him to turn back to his work.

"I'm not writing your report for you."

"Report?" her dad asked walking in with Lisbon, "You finally picked what book you were going to read."

Jumping to her feet she made her way over to her father and hugged him. His arms tightened around her before he was leading her over to his couch. She let herself get dragged into a conversations, but her eyes kept darting over to Cho's desk.

He looked like he normal did, but she felt like something was off. Maybe she was getting better at reading him. Or he felt worse about her ending the conversation than he was letting on. That didn't make her feel bad at all.

"Hey, Cho," Charlotte called out to him making his eyes flick over to her, "Was Grace right? Have you read the book?"

"Yes," he replied a smile ghosting across his lips.

"Do you like it?"

"It's one of my favorites."

"So we can discuss it? After I read it, I mean. Just you, me, and Dad? He loves the book too."

Cho looked past her towards her father. He must have seen what he needed because he nodded once before going back to work. She forced herself not to smile. She couldn't let anyone know that she was up to something.


	3. Chapter 3

I was asked to write a little something between Cho and Patrick (as Red John) with Charlotte still being alive. Well, this is the first chapter of that. This is going to be fun!

Warnings: Sex. Murder. Implied attempted sexual assult. Described violence and murder.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr (I made a Tumblr!) under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Humming to herself Charlotte set the bowl of salad down and looked around the table. It was only two minutes to seven and Cho should be there at any moment. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time.

Thinking about it she doubted she had ever felt this nervous. Normally she had a lot more control over a situation. She could read the people and figure out exactly what it was that she needed to do to get them on her side.

That wasn't the case this time. She couldn't get a read either of the men. Now that she was thinking about it she wondered if it was even a good idea to follow through with what she had been planning.

Yes, she wanted her father to be happy and she really did think that Cho was the person that would do that. They were both just so closed off people. At least she thought they were. The more she thought about it the more she had no idea what to think at all.

In the past two months they had had to cancel the dinner four different times. Each time she grew, not only more frustrated, but more scared. There was a lot riding on this dinner and she didn't know anymore.

Mostly because she knew that her father knew she was up to something. He got this look in his eyes every time he looked over at her. After tonight she was sure that he was going to know exactly what she was doing.

A part of her was hoping that the phone would ring and that they could put it off once again. That wasn't going to happen though. Lisbon had given the entire team a week off because of how hard they had been working.

There was nothing that was going to stop them from having the dinner. Not unless she faked an illness that she was sure her father would call her out on. Though with how knotted her stomach felt at the moment it wasn't all that far from the truth.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Cho was probably already on his way over. There was nothing she could do to stop the dinner and there was nothing that she wanted to do to stop it.

A soft humming cut through her thoughts causing her to open her eyes and look towards the kitchen. Her father was in there putting the finishing touches on the dinner that he had insisted on making despite the fact that he hated cooking.

Sneaking forward she peaked into the room and saw the older man stirring something a small smile on his face. He looked so grounded and peaceful in that moment. All doubt that she had about the situation was washed away looking at him.

This was what she had wanted for him. For them both. She wanted them to have the type of relationship that involved no words. They were just content to know that another person knew them and loved them for everything they were.

The longer she watched him the more she came to realize why he had decided to cook himself. He had wanted a distraction. It might be hard for anyone else to see, but she could tell that he was nervous about the dinner.

That wasn't a thought that she had often about him. Everything he did he did with such confidence. He knew what he wanted done and he made a plan for it. Then he made up back-up plans in case any of the failed. She really doubted they failed at any point in time.

The only time that she saw him stutter even for a moment was when it came to Cho. There was something about the agent threw him through a loop. Which was how the whole idea of them dating had come to be.

She thought that having the pause in him was a good thing. Everyone needed a challenge, especially someone like her father, and Kimball Cho was the person for that job. At least she hoped that he would be.

For everything that her father was she could see little cracks in him. Not in him as Red John of course, but in him as Patrick Jane. He spent so much of his time pretending to be content even though he was just bored with it all.

That wasn't to say that she doubted that he loved her. She knew that she was his world. That wasn't what he needed though. At least that wasn't all he needed. There was a whole other part of his life that he was ignoring.

That was where Cho came in. He could be everything that her father was missing. Someone that could love and protect him. Someone that could make him smile when he didn't feel like it. Someone that was in love with him.

That was really all that Charlotte wanted for her father. Someone that would be there for him through everything that might happen. To be at his side and keep him safe instead of him doing everything to keep them safe.

There were a lot of people that would say he didn't need protection and even more that would say he needed a babysitter. They were both right in their own ways. It wasn't about need though. It was about what he wanted.

The thing about the man was that he only had her. That was it. No family or real friends to hang out with. He didn't trust anyone else to know who he really was. Considering who he hung around with she couldn't blame him for not telling them that he was a killer.

At the same time though he didn't tell her anything. Outside of saying that she should spend the night at a friends house on night when he was going out she knew nothing. She wasn't his friend. She was his child.

It must have been a lonely life to lead. She hated to think that he had basically isolated himself from the world. That as soon as she left for college and got a life of her own that he was going to let himself disappear. She couldn't let him do that.

"So, Charlotte," he suddenly spoke causing her to jump and him to laugh, "You want to tell me what's going on? Or are we playing a game?"

"What makes you think something's going on?" she replied running her hands over her skirt.

"Because you're my daughter and I know you better than that. You're getting better at planning, but you can't fool me just yet. Talk."

Her brain went into over drive as she tried to figure out something that was both truthful and a complete lie. It would do no good if he figured out her plan too soon. He'd call the whole this off himself if he did.

Luckily for her the doorbell chimed a second later. Sending a smile to her father she went to the front door happy to get away. By the end of the night he would have his answers and hopefully he'd see what she saw.

"Cho," Charlotte greeted with a grin, "You're right on time. Dad was just finishing dinner."

"You have delivery on speed dial?" the agent deadpanned causing her to chuckle.

"I heard that!" Dad yelled from inside the house.

Rolling her eyes she took the bottle of wine from the older man's hands and motioned for him to follow her into the dining room. As they walked she watched him out of the corner of her eye taking him in as he took in the house.

She wasn't used to seeing the man in a relaxed state. Truthfully she wasn't sure that he even had one. Looking at him now she was happy to say that she was wrong. He looked like he had put some thought into his outfit.

A smile came to her lips as that. Maybe it was subconscious, but he had dressed up for the dinner. It was possible that he liked her father and was trying to impress him. Or he was just coming for dinner. She really hated not getting a read on him.

Getting to the room she turned to him and saw his eyes scanning over the painting and photos that were all over the walls. It was hard to tell if that was just something he did because he was a cop or because he knew little about her father and was curious.

Knowing him it was probably a mixture of both. Still, it was a good thing. If he liked what he saw than it was completely possible that he'd be curious enough to want to find out more about her father. It was a win win in her mind.

"Cho," Dad greeted walking into the room a kitchen towel thrown over one of his shoulders, "Glad you could make it."

"You hate people in your house," the agent replied taking the wine from her and handing it to her father.

"You're not people. Also, I wasn't the one that invited you."

"In that case, Charlotte, what are we having for dinner?"

Charlotte couldn't help but smile at the two men. She didn't get to see them play off each other often. Though based off the stories that Rigsby liked to tell they did it often. It was almost as if they knew what the other was going to say before they said it.

"Dad made Carbonara," she provided with a smirk "If he ever finishes it."

"So much sass," he laughed shaking his head, "You'd think I never feed her."

Sending a smile to Cho he walked back into the kitchen and left them alone. Motioning to the table she sat in her normal chair while the man sat across from her. The only other chair was between the two of them.

For a moment they were both silent as they waited for the last of the food to come out. It hadn't occurred to her just how awkward the whole thing could end up being. She had gotten so used to seeing the agent for only short periods of time that she felt like she knew him.

Except she didn't. Her father had been working with the agent for years now and she knew nothing about him. It was an odd thought to have, but she was convinced that that was how he was with everyone else on the team as well.

They didn't really need to know personal things though. All that mattered was that they had each others backs when they went into dangerous situations. There was a level of trust there. How was it possible that they didn't know anything outside of the fact that other wouldn't let them die?

"Cho," Charlotte started after a moment of silence, "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" the older man questioned staring at her.

"I don't know you. After years of hearing about you from Dad he's never said anything about you that wasn't work related. I don't know who you are outside of that."

"That bothers you."

"A little. I know that you're not going to let anything happen to my dad and I'm happy about that, but I want to know more about you."

"Okay."

It was a little surprising to hear him agree so readily, but she couldn't help but wonder if he had been thrown off his game as well by the dinner. It wasn't something that they did without having the rest of the team there.

With a grin she opened her mouth to start questioning him when her father walked in with a bowl full of pasta. He gave them both a grin as he set the food down with a flourish that only he could do.

Falling into silence the three of them started to scoop out the food onto their plates. It gave her enough time to figure out exactly what to ask first. She didn't want to scare him away by pulling the big guns out early

"So," she said picking up her fork and pointing it at him, "What's your favorite color, Agent Cho?"

"Gray," Cho replied taking a sip of his wine.

"I took you more as a sunny yellow type of man," Dad offered causing her to laugh.

"Take Rigsby's color? He'd never let that go."

A soft chuckle left her father's lips at that. It was always a nice sound to hear. He so rarely found something truly funny. It was as if he never just let himself relax. He was always working or stuck in his own mind.

"I like gray," Charlotte said staring at him, "It fits you. Though a close second would have been hot pink. Dad, your favorite color is… amethyst. Right?"

"Yes," he nodded the peaceful smile coming to his lips again, "Your grandmother used to have an amethyst ring. I don't know where it is now, but I always loved it."

"Yeah. I remember you telling me about it."

Charlotte watched out of the corner of her eye as a barely there smile came to the agent's lips. It probably didn't happen often that he got to see this side of her father. He wasn't Patrick Jane 'victim' of Red John he was just another person. A step in the right direction if she said so herself.

"Anyone special in your life, Cho?" she asked sparing a glance his way.

She was distracted from looking at his face when he answered by her father sending her a sharp look. It wasn't difficult to figure out that he knew what she was doing. She knew that was going to happen, but she didn't expect the glared he'd give her.

It was as if he knew something that she didn't. Which wasn't all that difficult to believe. Her whole life was him knowing something she didn't. She just didn't know what exactly it was that he could have known.

"I though Rigsby gave your number to that woman who wanted you to date her niece," Dad offered calmly though she knew he wanted off the subject.

"He did," Cho stated with a nod.

"Why'd you say no?" Charlotte asked before her father could speak.

"I don't like dating people I don't already know."

"So you date your friends?"

"Yes."

"Like Rigsby and Van Pelt?"

"Yes. Either one if they weren't in love with each other."

A feeling of relief filled her hearing that. She had been waiting for something that said that he was attracted to men. Now that she had her answers and she could start to get him and her father together.

Well, she could if her father went along with her plan. Based off the look that he gave her though she knew that there was another roadblock in her way. She really hoped that it wasn't over before it even really started.


	4. Chapter 4

I was asked to write a little something between Cho and Patrick (as Red John) with Charlotte still being alive. Well, this is the first chapter of that. This is going to be fun!

Warnings: Sex. Murder. Implied attempted sexual assult. Described violence and murder.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr (I made a Tumblr!) under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Wiping his towel over the dinning room table Patrick tried to focus his mind on the noises in his house. The only thing that could be heard was Charlotte taking a shower. It was normally a peaceful sound that put him at easy. Not tonight.

Instead his mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what had happened during dinner. He had thought that it was strange when Charlotte invited the man to dinner, but he hadn't given much thought to it.

His daughter was about as curious as he was and she didn't get to work with the team day in and day out. Cho was the hardest person to read out of everyone. He was also the most interesting. It made sense that she would want to find out more.

Truthfully when she had first brought up the idea of having the man over for dinner he had been a little excited himself though he tried to push those thoughts away. Just like he tried to push away the thoughts telling him not to let her do this.

He couldn't do that without having her question him though. Those questions were not ones that he ever wanted to answer or even think about. At least not anymore than he already did. And he did. A lot.

As much as he hated to admit it Patrick couldn't say that he knew the agent. After meeting someone at least three times he knew the person inside and out. Not with him. Which definitely did not play into why he joined CBI.

Except he hated lying to himself and it was one of the two main reasons he did so. Sometimes he truly hated being as smart as he was. It just caused problems in his own mind when he found something interesting.

That was exactly what Cho was. It was a long time ago that the man's name came across his desk. He had only just been starting his more criminal career and had been looking for someone to be his muscle.

The agent had been a rather young which made his want to dismiss him right off the bat. He couldn't deal with someone that might want to rebel or build his own name. He needed someone that would follow orders to a T.

He had gotten the files on nine other people that were older and knew what they were doing. People that he knew would be too afraid of him to go against him. So he put the man's file to the side. That should have been the end of that.

It wasn't until two years later that he read the name Kimball Cho again. He had wanted to expand his name again and asked people that he already paid to make some suggestions for him to overview.

Three different people suggested the man. So he looked into him. He had been twenty-three at the time. Someone so young should not have had such a good record already, but he did. He was more than a little impressive.

An ex-gangbanger that was turned into an Army boy to stay out of prison. He couldn't blame the younger man for not wanting to go to prison. He would have made the same choice if he had been him.

He moved up in the ranks quick. Not too quick for people to think that he was kissing someone's ass though. The only way to explain it was that the man was good at what he did and that he wasn't going to stop until he had to.

That was the type of person that he should have wanted. Something stopped him though. As he looked at the photo that was attached to the file he couldn't get a real read on him. That had never happened to him before.

His whole career, not to mention his life, was about reading people. It kept him safe from all the people that tried to get in his way. He stared at the file for hours trying to find something out about the man. Anything out about the man.

The only reason that he ended up giving up the was the knocking that came to his door. Apparently it was time for one of his meetings. He really wanted to kill the person that had disturbed him.

In the end he had told his people to get him everything on Kimball Cho. Past, present, and everything they could get their hands on. He needed to know the man. It took longer than he had really liked, but soon his desk had files on top of files on it.

Files that should have given him a clear view of the man. He just got more interesting as he read over the reports, but he never got any closer to finding out who the man behind the picture was. It was frustrating to say the least.

At the same time though it was very interesting. Patrick had never run into someone that he couldn't read. It had taken all of his will power to put the man's file down once more. He couldn't afford the distraction.

For years that's how it went. His file would come across his desk only to be pushed off as soon as possible. It was better for him if Kimball Cho stayed being a random name on a file. Then CBI got the Red John case.

Working everyday with that man was the hardest thing that he had ever done. Constantly fighting with himself to keep from getting to close to the man. He wanted to break and take the man as his so many different times it wasn't funny.

It wasn't worth the mess though. Because there would be a mess. Cho was a very loyal person and that loyalty did not belong to him. Something that he had to remind himself of whenever he saw the younger man.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would make an amazing addition to his organization. He was skilled and cunning. He could shut his emotions off and do what had to be done. He was the perfect soldier.

His thoughts on the man should have ended there. He had more important things to deal with than having an attraction to someone. A million other things should have been on his mind instead of that man.

No matter how hard he tried though that wasn't the case. He had known that he was attracted to the man since the first time he saw his picture. Back than it had been nothing more than wondering how good he would be convincing people of what he was told to.

As time went on though he watched him grow into the man he was now. It was nice to say the least. It was also an exceedingly stupid thing for Patrick to do and he cursed at himself every time his mind ran with those thoughts.

Cho wasn't like Angela at all though. He wasn't someone that he could manipulate if he needed to. He couldn't wave his hand and have him forget about whatever it was that was on his mind. He'd be more open than he had ever been.

He had loved his wife. He wouldn't have started a life with her if he hadn't. At the same time though he had known who she was. He always knew what her reaction was going to be in comparison to what he did.

She had loved him too. Or she had loved the idea of him. Of what he was offering her. Honestly he wasn't really sure what it was that she had wanted from him anymore. All he knew was it wasn't what he had wanted.

He still spent sleepless nights wondering what had happened to them. He never got any closer to an answer. It was as if one day she woke up and decided that she was done with the life they had built together.

Or maybe it was that he suddenly saw her for who she truly was. Just another ordinary person. Someone that was shallow to the wants of life and didn't bother looking at what was around her. She was boring.

He had tried though. He might have grown tired of her constant anger at him or at her cheating on him and shoving it in his face, but he still tried. For his baby girl. So she could grow up having her mother in her life.

For as much as he hated the world and people in general he had always wanted to be a father. The best day of his life had been finding out Angela was pregnant. The worst was finding out she was leaving and taking Charlotte.

She hadn't even wanted children when they got pregnant. She had just wanted to harm him for some reason he didn't care about. If she had left than his daughter would have been raised by a woman that hadn't wanted her.

Without him he knew exactly the type of house hold his child would have been raised in. He refused to let that happen. He refused to watch from the sidelines and pray that Charlotte kept some of her happiness.

Now that he thought back on the night he killed her he knew that she hadn't be surprised. She had taken one look at him holding the knife and had known what was about to happen to her. Knew why he was doing it.

He didn't want to risk that ever happening again. His main job was to take care of Charlotte. She was his world and he was happy with that. Even if it meant that he was going to keep the agent at arms length.

At least that had been the plan. He had never thought that his daughter would see something between him and Cho. She had only met the man a handful of times. She was a smart one. He'd give her that.

She was still a child though. She didn't know the reasons why him and Cho would be a bad idea. He had worked hard to make sure she didn't. She already had a killer as a father she didn't need to be any more messed up.

"Dad?" Charlotte called her voice barely over a whisper as she shuffled into the room.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted with a smile wanting her to know he wasn't upset with her, "I didn't hear you get out of the shower.

"Yeah, you looked like you were lost in thought. Are you okay?"

"I'm confused. I don't understand what happened at dinner."

"I thought you figured out what I was doing?"

"I did. I just don't know why you were doing it. Why you thought it was a good idea to try to set him and I up."

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders before sitting in one of the chairs. She pulled one of her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. It was a move she did whenever she was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Because you two are perfect for each other," she stated staring up at him.

"We're perfect for each other?" he asked falling into the seat next to her, "What do you mean?"

"You can read anyone, Dad. I know you can, but not him. He's a mystery to you."

"And you think that means we should be together?"

"Yes. No. I mean… You get bored easily. You need someone that's as smart as you. Someone that isn't going to blindly follow you, but will still always have your back. Someone that will make you happy."

"Happy? I'm happy now, Sweetheart."

"I know you are, but it's not the same. You have a daughter. You need a friend, a lover, someone that would be by your side during the things that I'm not supposed to know about."

"Charlotte..."

"Dad."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not? If he knew you were interested..."

"And if he knew I was Red John?"

Slowly Charlotte shut her mouth her eyes falling to the table. He hated having to be the one to put that look on her face. He had to tell her the truth though. He had to tell her the risks behind what she was doing.

As much as he fought it he loved the idea of being with the agent, but he wasn't stupid. As soon as the man found out the truth about him, and he would, it would just be another body for him to have to kill.

"He might not..." Charlotte tried sounding lost.

"He would," Patrick replied pulling her into a one armed hug, "He would find out. He wouldn't be the man that he is if he didn't. And I wouldn't… I wouldn't want to be with someone that didn't know who I really was."

"Like with Mom?"

"Like with Mom. I like Cho, Charlotte. I've had the same thoughts you're having, but I know that there's no happy ending for us."

"He could make you happy."

"I am happy. I am truly happy. Okay?"

"Okay. Why don't you go to bed? It's been a long night and you have school in the morning."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

"And?"

"And… You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise."


	5. Chapter 5

I was asked to write a little something between Cho and Patrick (as Red John) with Charlotte still being alive. Well, this is the first chapter of that. This is going to be fun!

Warnings: Sex. Murder. Implied attempted sexual assult. Described violence and murder.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr (I made a Tumblr!) under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Staring forward Kimball did his best to ignore the drugged Jane beside him. Something that was more than a little hard since he kept poking him in the cheek and then laughing like it was the funniest thing every few moments.

It had been an interesting day to say the least. He didn't know how someone that could read people so well missed simple things. Like the fact one of their suspects had slipped some drugs into his tea. It should have been obvious for someone like him.

Sadly though it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Jane was so convinced of himself that he missed the smaller picture sometimes. If it wasn't for the fact that Cho had been with him things would have ended differently.

Even as he thought that though he wondered if it had all been planned. Jane liked to play games with everyone. Usually he stuck to the other people on the team, but every once in awhile he turned his focus onto Kimball.

The main difference in the games that the man played on him was that he knew what was going on. There was never a doubt in his mind that Jane was pushing him to see just how far he was willing to go before he snapped.

At the moment he knew well enough that the man wasn't nearly as out of it as he seemed. There was no reason for him to be doing anything that he was doing. He simply wanted to and the agent didn't see a reason to fight it.

The older man was annoying to say the least, but he was harmless. At least he was to Kimball. He knew that it would be a totally different story if he was truly trying. Now though all he wanted to do was push him.

It was weird in a way. He and Jane had an odd relationship when it came to this type of thing. The faux-psychic knew that he understood what was going on and he trusted Jane to back off as soon as he told him too.

That wasn't something that he did with anyone else. Even with Lisbon. He pushed and pushed until he either hurt the person or he got hurt. He never backed off though until the damage was already done.

Out of everything that came with being friends with the man that was the one thing he never understood. Why did he have a different relationship with the man than anyone else did? Why was he different?

At first he had tried to figure that out. He might not be as good as Jane, but he could read people just fine. It was how he was able to get people to break as quickly as he did. Jane was a complete mystery to him though.

After all the years of working together he began to see that as a little game itself. Both of them slowly letting the other person see them. Dropping hints here and there and watched as the other figured out something new.

Most of the time that was what they were doing at least. Jane closed off more often than he did. Kimball knew that to anyone else it seemed as if nothing had changed, but he could tell that there was something going on in his mind.

More time than not he thought of questioning the man about it. He could never bring himself to though. Honestly he was a little afraid of what the answer was going to be. Whether it be the one he wanted or the one he was dreading.

He forced himself not to react as soft fingers gently brushed over his neck as the older man pulled his hand away. In the morning it would be like nothing happened, but right then Jane had to excuse of being drugged to do what he pleased.

Biting back a sigh he pulled the car into the parking lot of Charlotte's school. As much as he was enjoying what was going on at the moment he needed to get out of the car and away from the faux-psychic.

Unbuckling his seat belt he turned to Jane to tell him to stay there only to freeze when the ocean blue eyes locked on his. They were so calming he couldn't stop himself from getting lost in them for a moment.

It wasn't often that he looked at the man and saw his guard down as much as it was now. He couldn't say he blamed him. It wasn't something that happened often, but whenever it did it gave the agent some pause.

He'd catch the normally crystal clear blue eyes and for a split second they'd go dark. Like someone had taken all the light of the man's eyes. It was the type of darkness that Kimball had seen in many faces before. Usually when he arrested them.

The first time he had seen it it was as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him. It didn't happen often that he got scared, but that did it. He had truly thought the man was about to snap and kill them all.

Then it was gone as if nothing happened. Jane was smiling and joking around with Van Pelt. No one else had seen what he saw. He tried to play it off as if it was a trick of the lights, but he knew better. There was a darkness inside Patrick Jane that he had a very good hold of.

"Are we home yet?" Jane whined drawing him from his thoughts.

"No," Kimball replied the spell broken, "Stay."

A bark echoed through the car as he slammed the door shut. He was glad that he was facing away from the man because a smirk came to his lips at the silliness. He really didn't understand what went on in that man's head.

Going into the school he started towards where Jane had directed him earlier. Apparently Charlotte had a debate meeting after school and Jane was supposed to pick her up. At least that's what Jane said. He wouldn't be the man he was unless he messed with him for no reason.

The whole building was eerily quiet as Kimball walked through. He might have loved learning things, but he had never been a fan of school. He could have done without walking through one ever again.

Going towards the room that he had been instructed to he felt himself freeze. There was no reason for it, but it was as if something was wrong with the whole situation. He usually only got that feeling when someone was about to jump around the corner.

Moving silently he let his eyes dart around looking for anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't until he heard something heavy fall in one of the classrooms that he found something that he could focus on.

When he got to the door he noticed that it was open and the light was on, but he couldn't see anyone inside. He knew that it was a school and that there were a lot of explanation for what could be going on inside. All he knew though was that something was wrong.

"You bitch," a man growled out causing someone else to squeak, "You're going to pay for that."

Before he could go any further into the room someone flew out and rammed into him. He didn't hesitate to pull them back so he was standing between them and their would-be attacker. That was when he noticed it was Charlotte.

Blinking a few times he looked her up and down categorizing the damage done to her. Outside of the tears that were in her eyes and the first few buttons of her shirt being torn off she looked as if she wasn't harmed.

It was her eyes that got to him though. The same blue eyes that her father had were staring at him with such fear. It wasn't a look that he would ever associate with either member of the Jane family and he never wanted to see that there again.

He opened his mouth to say something to her only to have an older man turn the corner out of the room. There was blood welling on his now split lip and he knew that Charlotte had been the one to cause that.

The pride he felt towards her quickly turned to anger towards him. It should have scared him how angry he felt in that moment, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could think about was the fear in the teenager's eyes.

"Your father's in my car," Kimball stated simply before pushing her towards the exit.

"Cho," Charlotte whispered fear clear in her voice her hand wrapping around his arm as if she wanted him to go with her.

"Go."

She didn't have to be told again as she took off running down the hall leaving them alone. The two men stared at each other for a moment and Kimball finally took a good look at him. It was easy to tell there wasn't much to see.

"Teenagers," the man said trying to play off the entire situation, "You know how..."

Kimball didn't let the man finish as he grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him into the lockers. He fell to the floor and looked up at the agent fear clear in his eyes, but this time he felt nothing but anger.

Grabbing him once more he pulled him to his feet and punched him square in the jaw causing his head to snap back and hit the locker painfully. He barely registered the cry of pain that came from him as he repeated the action over and over and over.

He was only vaguely aware of the blood that was now coating his fist and his clothing. Of the fact that the man had gone completely limp in his grip. Of the fact that someone was approaching the scene. None of it mattered to him.

"Cho. Cho! Kimball!"

The bark of his name had him jerking his head up. It took a second for his mind to figure out that he was staring at Jane. For a moment they were both quiet before the older man reached out and loosened his hand from the shirt.

A sickening thud echoed through the hallway as the body fell lifelessly onto the floor. He barely had time to register the fact that he could no longer tell what the man looked like before he was being pulled out of the school and to the car.

"Jane," he tried to say as the older man helped him into the backseat, "I..."

"Don't worry, Kimball," Jane interrupted his hand coming up to cup the back of his head, "I'll take care of everything."


	6. Chapter 6

I was asked to write a little something between Cho and Patrick (as Red John) with Charlotte still being alive.

Only one more chapter left and this story will be complete!

Warnings: Sex. Murder. Implied attempted sexual assult. Described violence and murder.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr (I made a Tumblr!) under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

A sigh fell from Kimball's lips as he finally closed the door to his apartment. He had never felt happier to be away from the rest of the world in his life. He wasn't normally the type of person to run and hide away, but things were different.

It had been a rather slow day at work. Something that he was both grateful for and had truly hated. He knew that he wasn't in the right state of mind to be running around the town with a loaded weapon.

At the same time though the fact that he had been stuck at a desk doing paperwork had left him with too much time to think. Which was the last thing that he had really wanted to do. Needless to say he did not get much work done at all.

Van Pelt and Rigsby had both known that something was wrong with him and had been doing little things to make him feel better. Rigsby had even gone as far as driving to his favorite takeout place and getting him lunch. He hadn't been able to tell him that he wasn't feeling hungry.

In truth he had no idea what he was feeling. Sure he knew that he should feel guilty for what had happened the night before. He didn't though. He felt nothing towards his actions even though he knew he should.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw what he had done as if someone had been holding a camera throughout it. He had heard from many people that they blacked out, saw red, when he killed someone.

That wasn't what happened with him. He remembered every little detail. He really wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He wasn't sure if he had lost control over himself when he had beat the man to death.

That was the other thing that was getting to him. In all of his years he had never killed someone with his bare hands. As a gangbanger in the streets, in the Army, or as a cop that had never happened to him before.

Knives and gun, yes, those were standard weapons of killing for him. He wasn't proud of it, but he had done his job. Never before had he used his bare hands though. That took a level of rage that he didn't think that he had.

He had spent the entire night trying to figure out where that rage had come from. He had no idea. All he knew was that someone had been attempting to harm Charlotte. He couldn't let them do that.

Kimball didn't think that he was all that close to the teenager or her father. He cared about them both and thought of them as part of the team, but that was it. Somehow he doubted he would have done what he did for anyone else on the team.

Not just because they could take care of themselves either. They had all been in situations where they needed to be rescued by the team. It was the whole reason for cops being put as partners or in teams in the first place.

When it came to anyone else though he had reacted as he should. He pulled his weapon and either fired or arrested the person before they could do more damage to whoever they were after. He never lost control.

This had ended differently. Not just because he had killed beat the person to death, but because he had forgotten that he was a cop. That he was not in any danger and could have very easily arrested the person.

It was only after Jane dropped him off at home that it occurred to him that he ha had had his gun with him the whole time. That his badge had been clipped on his belt the whole time. That he was in fact a cop.

There was no reason for him to use his fists. There had been so many other options for him in that moment. He had done none of those things. Instead he had beaten a man to death because… Because he had wanted to be the cause of his death.

Not a gun or a knife. He hadn't wanted the guy to rot in jail for what he had done. He had simply wanted the man to suffer. To die in pain. The best way to do that was to make sure he was the one that did it.

That was not a feeling that he was used to having. He had come across some horrific cases that had made him want to kill the person, but he had never actually gone through with it. He wasn't that type of person. At least he didn't think he was.

He had based his entire life around the idea that he was in control over his self and his emotions. He had gotten so good at it that he doubted people would know what to do if he did show what he was feeling. Actually he knew people had no idea what to do when he showed his feelings.

At that that's what he had thought. Then Jane came up to him in that school. He had acted as if nothing was wrong. That it was just another day in the office for them both. He had acted nothing like the Patrick Jane he knew.

Any reasonable person would have freaked out if they saw one man beating another man well after they were dead. They would have screamed and called the cops. Not Jane. He had taken everything in stride.

It made no sense that that was his reaction. In that moment everything that he thought he knew about the older man had been thrown out the window. At least it would have been if he had been focused on him in that moment.

Instead he had let the faux-psychic take lead. He had let him lead them back to the care and had believed him when he saw that he was going to take care of everything. He had even listened when the man dropped him off at home with orders to take a shower and sleep. Well, mostly listened.

Sleep hadn't come easy. He had spent the entire night thinking about what he had done and what Jane had meant when he said that he was going to take care of everything. What was it that he could do to 'take care' of what he had done?

Those thoughts had only gotten worse when he went into the work in the morning and found that Jane wasn't there. Lisbon said that Charlotte was sick and Jane was taking care of her, but he knew that was a lie. Charlotte wasn't sick or hurt. He had made sure of that.

So he had sat on his desk and did his best not to stare at the older man's couch. And possibly, trying not to jump at every movement around him. He wasn't very hopeful that his team wasn't going to bring it up soon.

Every time someone walked into the room though he thought they were there for him. That they were going to arrest him for what he had done. Fun fact… Do not go to a place with a bunch of cops right after you kill someone.

He knew that was what he deserved though. He might not feel any guilt for what he had done, but he had still done it. The only logical thing for him to do was to turn himself in and let the courts decide his fate.

The only thing that stopped him from doing so was Jane not being there. The man had said that he was going to take care of it. If he had a plan that it was worth it to see what he was going to do. So he was going to wait until he did what he was going to do.

"Slow day, Cho?" someone questioned softly causing him to grab his gun and spin towards the voice.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dark before he noticed that someone was sitting on his couch. It took even longer for his brain to register that it was Jane. How was it that he was both shocked and really not seeing the man there?

"Jane," he stated putting his gun in its holster.

"Sorry to startle you," the man smiled as if it was any other day, "We need to talk and I figured you'd feel better if we did that here."

"Of course you did. Tea?"

"Already helped myself. You're a very good host. Thank you."

Shaking his head at the man's antics Kimball turned away and walked into his kitchen to make himself a cup. He didn't want the other man to see just how shaken he was at the moment. It was never good letting him see weakness.

"You don't have to hide, Kimball," Jane offered walking into the room, "I know you're worried."

"I did commit murder last night," Kimball replied calmly, "I think it's warranted."

"You kept my daughter safe last night."

"I didn't have to kill him to do that. There were other ways."

"Maybe, but you chose to kill him."

"I know."

"No one else has to."

Blinking Kimball turned towards the man to question what he had meant. Before he could get the words out though a hand came up to cup the back of his head. For a moment they stood there in silence before Jane pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Kimball stood there unmoving not quite believing what was happening. There was no way that Jane was kissing him. As soon as he thought the other man was pulling away his fingers kneading at his neck.

"I've been watching you for so long," Jane offered his eyes boring into his own as if they could see through him, "I tried to ignore you. You kept coming back though. Every time you came back. I'd push your file off my desk you'd do something else. Something wonderful. Something powerful. I can't seem to get rid of you."

"I don't..." Kimball tried to say.

"I know. I know you don't. Like I said we have a lot to talk about. There's so much I have to tell you. We have time for all of that later though. I promise. Right now it doesn't matter."

"What does?"

"You."

Jane descended on him again. Pulling him into a kiss that was more loving and passionate than anything he had felt before. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and let himself give in.

He wasn't the type of person that needed to be taken care of, but in that moment he didn't want to fight it. He felt so safe and protected. Two words that he never really associated with the faux-psychic before.

The man walked them back until he was pressed snugly between the older man and the wall. A gasp fell from his lips feeling his body against his own. He never would have thought that the man would feel as good as he did.

He felt his shirt being pulled up before a strong, smooth hand worked its way under. Arching up into it he reveled in how warm and soothing it felt. He already felt like he was at the edge and they had just begun.

Breaking the kiss he let his head fall back against the wall. The older man took advantage of the display and began to press kiss to his neck. He had never thought that Jane would be such a sweet and caring lover, but he found that he loved it.

The hands moved down his body until they were holding his hips tightly. Kimball felt himself being pulled away from the wall and through the house until they were standing in the middle of his bedroom.

Jane pulled away from him just far enough to send him a smile before he was being pushed onto his bed the older man following him down. Normally he hated being under someone like that, but there was something about the man that made him not care.

"Jane," Kimball groaned feeling him grind his hips down.

"Patrick," he replied his hands moving to unbutton the agent's shirt, "Please. Call me Patrick."

Kimball gasped as his shirt was thrown off to the side Patrick's joining it a moment later. As soon as their shirts were off the older man was bending over him nipping at his neck and chest. His hands roamed over his body gently caressing everywhere they went.

Panting harshly his heart beating wildly the agent felt his eyes slip shut. He was never a very vocal person in bed, but he couldn't stop the mewls of pleasure leaving his lips.

"Patrick," he gasped his hips thrusting up trying to feel more of the man, "Please."

"I know," the man muttered his teeth grazing his skin, "There's so many things I want to do to you, Kimball. I can't wait."

The agent found himself cold as the older man stood up. Opening his eyes he watched as Patrick stripped them both down before climbing on top of him again. A voice in the back of his head promised him that he'd get a better look at him later.

Patrick stretched out over him until they were eye to eye. A loving smile was on his lips as he bent down and kissed him once more. The older man took control of the kiss pushing his tongue into Kimball's mouth.

It didn't take long before the kiss was turning desperate. The faux-psychic pushing his legs apart so he could kneel between them. It was the closest he'd ever see Patrick to losing control. He was the cause of that. That thought should not turn him on as much as it did.

A hand slowly slid down his body until it was brushing over his hole. Gasping loudly he tried to grind down against it. Every nerve in his body felt as if it were on fire and it wasn't enough.

"Please," Kimball pleaded not caring how desperate he sounded, "Patrick, please."

The older man froze for a second before a growl reverberated in his chest. Pulling away he flipped Kimball onto his stomach and bent down to suck bruises onto his back. He just barely registered the sound of lube being opened as his mind tried to ooze out of his ears.

Torturous slow a finger was pushed into him causing him to fall onto the bed. It wasn't enough to dull the ache he felt though. He needed more. He needed Patrick inside of him before he went insane.

"P-Please," he gasped breathlessly.

He didn't have to wait long before a second finger was being pushed into followed closely by a third. He knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't the best preparation, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"So beautiful," Patrick muttered his free hand running over the younger man's thighs, "You're perfect, Kimball."

"Patrick."

"Shh. I've got you."

A whine escaped Kimball as the fingers were pulled out leaving him empty. That feeling only lasted a second before the man was pushing his hard cock into him. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as he was stretched.

Everything had been so calm and loving before, but now that the man was inside of him he set a harsh pace. The headboard slammed into the wall with every snap of his hips. It had been so long since anyone had been that rough with him. It was perfect.

Kimball had felt as if he was at his wits end long before Patrick was in him so it didn't take more than a few thrusts to having tumbling over the edge. His body went boneless as the older man continued to use him.

Behind him the older man stiffened his fingers tightening almost painfully on the agent's hips. A low growl echoed through the bedroom as he finally reached his peak his seed spilling into Kimball's body.

A sigh fell from his lips as Patrick slowly pulled out of him and fell onto the other side of the bed. Both of them laid panting trying to get control over themselves once more. Though Kimball wasn't sure that was possible.

"Kimball," Patrick muttered running his fingers over the man's sweat slicked back.

"Patrick," he responded not bothering to open his eyes.

"I fought myself not to do this sooner."

"Why?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me yet. I didn't… I didn't think you'd accept them. Then last night you..."

"Murdered someone?"

"Yes. That's exactly what changed. You killed someone."

"Why would that change anything in a positive way? Or are you doing this before you call Lisbon and have me sent to jail?"

"Oh, I'm not calling Lisbon or sending you to jail. That's the furthest thing from my mind. Like I said I took care of that. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Doesn't matter? How...? What did you do?"

"I disposed of the body and got rid of the evidence."

Finally opening his eyes Kimball moved so he was resting on his elbows so he was staring at the other man. His eyes darted over Patrick's face looking for the lie that he was sure was there. There was no way that…

"Patrick," Kimball started staring into his eyes, "What did..."

"I did what had to be done," he cut him off harshly, "That _man_ was trying to rape my daughter. He would have gone after someone else if he wasn't stopped. Whether it was you doing it or me he wasn't long for this world."

"You… You're not making sense."

"I know. Maybe this will clear it up. Kimball Cho. My name is Patrick Jane and I'm Red John."


	7. Chapter 7

I was asked to write a little something between Cho and Patrick (as Red John) with Charlotte still being alive.

Last chapter. I love it. I do. This is one of my favorite ships and the addition of Charlotte was just perfect! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

Warnings: Sex. Murder. Implied attempted sexual assult. Described violence and murder.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr (I made a Tumblr!) under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Drumming her nails against her laptop Charlotte tried to focus on the school work in front of her. She had wanted to finish her history essay as soon as she woke up so she wouldn't have it looming over her for the rest of the weekend. She wasn't sure that was going to happen anymore.

Not when every few seconds she was glancing at the door waiting for her father to walk into the house. It wasn't often that he was gone for the full night. Actually, she was pretty sure this was the first time since her mother died.

Her father was a protective person without being truly overbearing. He always made sure that she knew that he was going to be there for her. She might not know where he was, but she knew he wouldn't be gone long.

So to be gone for an entire night was insane. Especially after what had happened the other day. It made no sense in her mind for him to have disappeared like that. Not after making sure they both stayed at home for the past two day.

Groaning she pushed her laptop away and dropped her face against the cushions of the couch. She knew that her brain was working over time on all the little things that could be going wrong with the man.

Her father knew exactly what he was doing and he'd never put himself in a dangerous situation that he didn't have full control over. So why wasn't he at home? And why hadn't he bothered to leave a note saying where he was?

She knew that she was still a little shaken by what had happened with her debate teacher. It was probably the scariest thing that had ever happened to her. That was why he had stayed so close to her for the last few days.

Something that she had really enjoyed. It was nice to have a little time just hanging out with her father without the rest of the world making its way in. They only really got to do that during the summer.

Well, it had mostly been like that. Her father knew that she was concerned about Cho and what had happened after she left. Her dad had promised her that the agent was fine, but she knew that he hadn't talked to him himself. He had been too concerned with her.

She also knew that when they got home and she had gone up to the bathroom to shower that he had called for a clean up crew. That told her enough about what had happened to know not to ask all that many questions.

That didn't stop her mind from racing though. She didn't know if it was something that her father had done or if Cho had done it. She didn't know if Cho had been hurt in the process. She didn't know anything.

The only thing she knew for sure was the fact that things were up in the air at the moment. Something was changing and she had no idea if it was a good change or a bad one. She really hated not knowing what was going on.

Shaking her head she rolled off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. If she wasn't going to be able to finish her essay than she was going to make herself some food. She was pretty sure there was a pizza in the freezer still.

Opening the door she started to dig through the food looking for what she wanted when she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. A smile came to her lips as she slammed the freezer door shut and raced outside.

"Dad!" she called as the older man climbed out of the car.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he greeted walking up to her and pulling her into a hug, "Sorry I was gone last night. I had to deal with something."

"What? Is everything okay?"

Instead of answering he placed a kiss to her forehead and motioned towards the car. That was when she noticed that someone else was climbing out. Grinning she pulled away from her father and threw herself at Cho.

He let out a soft grunt at the force, but held her close burying his face in her hair. His hugs reminded her of her father's. His arms holding her tightly as if he was ready to protect her from everything that came his way. She had made a good choice with him.

To say that she was excited to see him was an understatement. All the worry that she had been feeling washed away as she pulled away and saw the smile on his lips. He looked as happy to be there as she was to have him there.

Linking their arms she pulled him into the house listening to her father laugh loudly behind them. She didn't care though. It looked as if her plan had worked and she finally had the agent fully in her and her father's lives.

"Charlotte," Cho said as she drug him to the couch and forced him to sit down.

"I know. I know," she waved her hand at him, "I'm being pushy, but I have to know what's going on with you two. Are you together together? Did my plan work?"

"Plan? I don't want to know."

"Oh you do," Dad jumped in sitting next to the agent a teasing smile on his lips, "You remember that dinner we had?"

"Yes."

"That was Charlotte trying to set us up."

"No it wasn't," she exclaimed with a pout, "That was me trying to see if Cho was attracted to men. Then I was going to try to set you up. And if I remember correctly you told me not to leave it alone."

"I did."

"So what changed? I mean, all the issues that were there before have to still be there. What about you and..."

"Red John?" Cho filled in for her his head leaning against the back of the couch.

"You know? You told him?"

"He had just killed someone in cold blood," her father shrugged calmly, "I figured that was a good introduction to me."

"And you're okay with that? With him being Red John?"

A pensive look came to Cho's face when she asked that. There were so many different ways the conversation could go. Except that he knew before he came here. He wouldn't have gotten into her father's car if he had doubts about whether or not he wanted to stay.

She watched silently as her father reached out and placed his hand over the agent's they didn't bother to look at each other, but she saw Cho relax ever so slightly at having her father touching him like that.

"It's a lot to take in," Cho answered after a moment, "I'm going to need an adjustment period."

"Which is fair," Dad nodded his head, "I wouldn't push you into something we hadn't discussed before hand."

"I care about the two of you though. More than I thought I did."

"We care about you too," she offered resting her hand on her father's.

"Then we'll figure it out."

"Good. Can we figure out what breakfast is? I'm starving."


End file.
